Out of mind, Out of Sight
by Quezacolt
Summary: When the Tanai villiage is attacked...one of their own is taken. JohnxElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

Out of Mind, Out of Sight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Summary: The Tanai village is surrounded by monsters. When one of their own is taken… 

It's a John/Elizabeth fic eventually.

* * *

The balcony protruding from the control room was by far the largest and with the best view. During the day it was mostly used by the staff who needed a much needed break, or those few people who had managed to smuggle cigarettes into Atlantis after their last visit to Earth on the Daedalus. During the night it was only used by the two leaders of Atlantis, each with their unspoken agreement to meet and fall into a comfortable silence when there wasn't any emergency, or when John was not off-world, watching the sea and coloured sky, all the while thinking and taking solace in the others company. Today, however, the balcony was empty, the two usual occupants we're in Elizabeth's office, John still in the off-world gear he had been wearing when he ran through the Stargate alone and to her office, his face a beacon of excitement. 

Elizabeth on the other hand, only raised an eyebrow skeptically, listening to his rants, before breaking in swiftly and sharply.

"So," She said quickly, as John opened his mouth to speak again, "You say the Tanai people are willing to strike up a trade agreement for food…in return for science technologies and medicine? Might I remind you what happened last time you tried dealing our equipment for food? I don't want a repeat of the Genaii."

John gave an exasperated sigh, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the fact he was getting so passionate over the possible trade opportunities.

"Elizabeth…They aren't the Genaii. Anyway, their technology is low, and I mean Earth Dark ages low. They have barely any medicines, no weaponry…I had McKay take Ronan and do a sweep for any odd readings, but I'm telling you Elizabeth, they check out." Elizabeth frowned, crossing her arms, trying to pretend she wasn't interested. Atlantis was rapidly running out of food even with the agreements they had made with several other planets, but Elizabeth still felt the need to work out John's interest in this planet.

"Why are you so interested?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to the side and watching his fingers jitter as he quickly thought of an answer.

"I'm just…hungry, that's all. We all can't live on Java beans alone you know."

"Tava." Elizabeth said quickly, "And after the entire Genaii thing, they didn't give them to us anyway. You know perfectly well we have varieties of vegetables from different planets. Anyway, that's not an excuse. I want to know why your really interested in this agreement, should I agree."

John grinned.

"You ever heard of Nidv?" Elizabeth quickly shook her head, as John continued, "It's the word they use for alcohol, it's amazing, they have entire selections…this is the first planet we've found where the alcohol actually tastes like Earth alcohol." Elizabeth shook her head in humor.

"I knew there had to be a reason."

"You should see Ronan," John said quickly, leaning forward on his heels slightly as if revealing a secret, "he and McKay we're the ones tasting the stuff. Ronan drank an entire cask and still managed to walk after it. Of course," John quickly back-pedaled, "I reprimanded him immediately when I found out what he had done. McKay too…we're meant to be on duty." Elizabeth shook her head.

"So if the Tanai people are so happy to trade, why are you here alone?" John coughed slightly, tugging threads off his sleeve, an action Elizabeth noticed, he only seemed to do when nervous.

"Well…don't get mad, but the leader umm…Chief Overseer Lien…he wants to negotiate only with the leader of Atlantis. I tried to tell him it was a joint partnership, but no deal. It's you, or no java beans." Elizabeth shook her head at John's anxious face, which he quickly misunderstood as a 'no'.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll talk to him again…you can stay here in Atlantis. It was a stupid idea anyway-"

"John…" Elizabeth said quickly, interrupting his ramblings, "I'll be happy to come off world. I've been here so long working, I haven't had a chance to enjoy what's actually out there on other worlds yet."

John grinned, before his face turned quickly to stone and the easy atmosphere turned slightly colder.

"I want you to be properly decked out," He said quickly, but his tone brokering no arguments, "Vest, handgun…and I want the Daedalus hanging around in orbit. Just in case." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Not possible John. Daedalus left back for Earth a few hours ago. It won't be back for a while. Anyway, I'll have you. I'll be fine."

John's face broke into a small smile slightly, mostly of pride, before he managed to pull his emotions back under his military mask.

"I still want you to wear a vest." He said quickly, "When do you want to leave?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Who's going to look after Atlantis while I'm gone?"

John shrugged.

"Why not Zelenka? He'd kill for the opportunity to kick some military ass. Anyway, it'll only be for a day or two." Elizabeth sighed.

"Alright. We'll ship out in an hour. Now, I just need to write up some instructions…"

John sighed, a hand slipping over his eyes, before he grabbed Elizabeth's arm, pulling the pen and small slip of paper she had just picked up out of her hands and ushered her from the room.

"You go suit up. I'll take care of Zelenka." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the Colonel in front of her.

"I think I'd better-" John held up his hand palm.

"Uh-uh. You go."

"But-"

"Uh. Off you go." Frowning, Elizabeth left John scribbling on her desk.

* * *

Zelenka looked up from where he was working as John Sheppard sauntered in not ten minutes later, laying a folded piece of paper in front of him. 

"Elizabeth's coming off world with me for a day or two. Your in charge around here all right?" Frowning at the opportunity, Zelenka opened his mouth to speak.

"Shouldn't someone more ah…, qualified take over Doctor Weir's job?" He asked quickly, as John looked at the machine on the desk in front of Zelenka.

"Nah," John said quickly, "You'll be fine. Just follow the instructions I'm leaving. Anyone gives you attitude, throw them in the brig and I'll deal with them when I get back. If you need help, we're only a wormhole away." With that said, the colonel quickly turned and walked through the door, leaving Zelenka behind as he slowly opened the note, reading the few words that we're scribbled on there.

Drink plenty of coffee.

Sheppard.

Another ten minutes had passed, and in this time Elizabeth had found herself a vest and made it back to the gate, watching it dial-up from the control room, before joining John at the base, frowning at the smile that seemed unable to slide from his face.

"What?" She asked quickly as they walked toward the event horizon. He side-glanced at her.

"Nothing. I've just never seen someone wear a vest like that is all." He stepped through the Stargate, but not before Elizabeth had looked down and back up again, all the while asking 'What's wrong with it?' but he had already stepped through, a smile on his face at his own jokes, while Elizabeth took one last glance at her vest, before following closely behind.

* * *

Elizabeth was dying. After they had appeared at the Stargate, John had led the way through a long winding path that led to the village. She had admitted to herself, the constant office work on Atlantis wouldn't have done her too much good, but as she took careful, unsteady steps, her lungs burning as they tried to inhale gulps of air, she was surprised she had become so unfit. Swearing to herself the minute they returned, she would start exercising more, she followed the figure in front of her, glaring and wondering what kind of irony it was that John Sheppard was walking along, apparently unfazed by their long walk, his large strides setting him several meters ahead, before he stopped and turned, tapping his foot as he waited for her to catch up. 

"Do you need me to carry you," He asked quickly, a smile on his face, "Or do you think you can make it to the village on your own?" Not seeing the humor in her pained state, she simply pushed past him, ignoring his jibes and sensing the smile on his face as his eyes watched her walk ahead.

It was almost another quarter of an hour before Elizabeth straggled into the hut village, ignoring the greeting party that had come to greet them in favor of her bottled water. A few large gulps later, Elizabeth looked up, only to find John Sheppard and his smirking team, as well as a small group of people, all dressed in silk and cotton, fancy clothing, each one looking at her, almost _studying _her. Slightly uncomfortable under their unending gaze, she quickly switched into her negotiator mode, taking several confident steps forward and holding out her hand in welcome to the man, she could only assume, standing tall in front of the group with an air of authority about him, to be the leader.

"Hello." The man said quickly, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Elizabeth held back her wince of disgust and smiled, as he stood once again, but not relinquishing hold of her hand, which caused, Elizabeth quickly noticed, John to scowl. "It is a pleasure to have you here, Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Major Sheppard speaks so highly of you."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at John, all in show, before directing it back at the leader.

"I hear from Major Sheppard your willing to negotiate a trade Err..?" The man let go of her hand quickly, giving a quick bow, but giving Elizabeth the distinct impression this man was sleazy, but not to be underestimated.

"Oh, I am rude. My apologies Elizabeth. My name is Chief Overseer Lien. You must be tiresome from your journey. Might I offer you a meal and a room in the royal chambers to relax?"

"Doctor Weir, please. We're not allies yet, Chief Overseer Lien. And I would prefer to dive right into the negotiations if you don't mind." Not wanting to show weaknesses in front of what may be one day be allies, or trade partners, Elizabeth watched the man smile.

"Of course, Doctor Weir. May I introduce my daughter, Senior advisor to the Tanai Council Kaia, and my assistant, Head Deputy to the Overseer Taiyo. They will be your contacts to the Tanai people, and their sole purpose is to answer, or get anything you may require throughout the negotiations."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank-you. Shall we begin?"

Lien nodded, offering his hand in the direction of the town, as Kaia and Taiyo both shuffled out of the way. Elizabeth turned and nodded at John, who quickly took position walking beside her, as the large group slowly made it through the main street of the town and into the 'royal chambers' which was a large palace, made of a surprising concrete like substance with golden trims.

"How is it," Elizabeth asked, taking in interest, "this building is made of a different substance then those of the town?" She looked back at the nearest huts, each made of wood planks and starch roofs. Lien chuckled and Elizabeth felt a prickling at the back of her neck, one she often associated with distrust.

"Oh, it's quite a good story. At the beginning, this palace was just stone blocks. Piled high. It was quite atrocious if you saw it. An eye sore not suitable for royalty. When we found Taiyo, a young boy on another world that had been totally annihilated by the Wraith, we took him in and took what we need from the empty town, in this case, the palace walls. Little did we know what we we're getting besides the palace, Taiyo has proved to be an excellent member of the Tanai council for many years now."

Elizabeth nodded, glancing at John, who's expression clearly indicated he had not known about Taiyo's heritage.

"So Taiyo is not from your home planet?" She asked, curious. Lien narrowed his eyes.

"No he is not. Will that be a problem?" At his accusing tone, Elizabeth felt John beside her bristle in indignation, before she prodded him inconspicuously with her elbow.

"No, not at all. Many active members of our city are not at all from Atlantis."

Lien nodded, his eye's widening a little more slightly.

"Indeed. I find Ronan most interesting. Is he from Atlantis?" Elizabeth shrugged, deciding not to play all their cards just yet.

"We took the Athosian people under our wing. Ronan is not Athosian."

"The Athosians!" Lien declared, "A wonderful race! You have taken them in have you? Noble, very noble. We often traded with them. We we're so disappointed when we found their world destroyed by the Wraith. We thought it was most unfortunate. I was actually sorry to hear it. Although I'm glad everything is working out for them." Not sounding happy at all, Lien had plastered a fake smile on his face as they entered the palace, walking through the white rooms and into the largest, where stood in the middle, a large wooden table with several chairs. Lien sat at the end, Elizabeth on the other, as the remaining Atlantians piled into the chairs on one side, the Tanai Council members on the other.

"We are here," Lien said loudly, as a council member who the Atlantians didn't know scribbled everything quickly down. "With those from the Ancient city of Atlantis, known as Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Major John Sheppard, Ronan Dex, Teyla Emmagan and Rodney McKay. We are also here with the Tanai Council members, Chief Overseer Lien, Senior advisor to the Tanai Council Kaia, Head Deputy to the Overseer Taiyo, Junior assistant to the Overseer Aris and court scribe Mal'ck. We are to here to discuss the trade of food from the Tanai people, in exchange of goods from the city of Atlantis."

The pen continued to scribble away as a silence descended. It was clear Lien was lost in thought, his thumbs twiddling as he stared at the ceiling. Deciding to use the short silence to her advantage, Elizabeth took the opportunity to take a quick glance over the members of the Tanai Council. Kaia, the Overseer's daughter, appeared not to follow in her father's almost airy attitudes, her eyes widened as she glanced from the overseer to the Atlantians, her fingers nervously tapping against her leg. Taiyo, it seemed, was thumbing his knife which was attached to his belt, his heavily lidded eyes staring at Elizabeth. She immediately took distrust to him, but with the scars crossing his face he looked like a man not to cross. Aris on the other hand, appeared sleazy, half leaned over the table he seemed to take pride in the fact he was moderately good looking, flicking the eye-length blonde hair from his eyes as he leered at Teyla, who sat silently.

"I believe, Overseer, we are here to negotiate?" She said sharply, breaking the silence. Overseer Lien narrowed his eyes, obviously not used to having another talk to him in such a manner, when Kaia coughed and the mild look of anger faded from Lien's eyes like falling water.

"You are quite right, of course Doctor Weir. Now, what are you willing to offer for say, several harvests of our crop a year?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips slightly.

"We are not arms dealers. We refuse any deal that will incline us giving your people advanced weaponry. We can however, offer your people proper building supplies, medical help and education. We will be allies. In the event the Wraith attack your world, we will offer to do everything in our power to stop them, or if worst should come to worst, offer relocation for your people."

Lien inclined his head slightly.

"A generous offer. But of course, as these negotiations are only in their basic stages, further haggling will be required. As for the no weapon policy, I urge you to-" He stopped as a small figure darted into the room. Elizabeth automatically noticed his clothes we're that of rags, and Lien looked at him with discontent.

As the figure whispered something in his ear, Lien stopped, and nodded.

"I'm sorry," He said, once again addressing those from Atlantis, "I am needed immediately elsewhere. Aris will get anything you need. I shall return in several minutes," He added quickly as Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, "your welcome here and it is traditional in our negotiations that both parties stay on Tanai during the process of negotiations. Aris will show you around town should you require it." Elizabeth frowned, watching Lien and his delegates, (all except Aris) walk from the room.

"I will wait for you outside." Aris added quickly, walking confidently from the room. The door swung shut and Elizabeth immediately turned to face her Atlantis counterparts.

"Well, that went well." McKay said, yawning. He fell back into the Overseer's chair and looked up at John, Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronan who had stood and gathered around him.

"I don't trust them." Elizabeth said quickly, "They're hiding something, and I want to know what before I agree to anything with these people." John looked at her strangely.

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want," Elizabeth began, "for you four to investigate the town. Take Aris and tour the buildings. Talk to the people. And ask about Lien's leadership." John nodded.

"All right. Will you be fine here alone, or do you want me to stay?" Elizabeth quickly shook her head.

"I'll be fine. If they want to trade for weaponry, they won't hurt me when there's a chance I will give it to them."

"But you won't, right?" McKay said quickly, "I mean, cause that would just be stupid." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Of course not. As I said, I'm not an arms dealer. However, as long as _they _think there's a chance…"

"A bluff then." John said quickly, "Good idea. If this place has a secret, we'll find it."

With that, John led his team from the room. Elizabeth, alone, stood quietly for a moment, listening to the faint voices.

_Wait a minute, faint voices? _

Leaning toward the wall, she realised the cracks in the plaster let her hear what exactly was being said in the next room.

"They don't trust us." Came a male voice, Elizabeth assumed to be Taiyo. Lien and Kaia, it became obvious, we're also present.

"I have stalled for time," Lien said quickly, "But the day of Darn'tack grows closer, and we must convince Elizabeth Weir to trade us weaponry, or I fear we will perish."

"And if she decides not to? By her tone I had the impression she planned to stop negations if we pushed her too far." Kaia said quietly.

"Elizabeth Weir is a fool," Lien said coldly, "The minute she agrees to out terms, we will raid Atlantis and take any weaponry we desire."

"But, we have no idea how many of them there are! We could be sending troops to their deaths! And their weaponry is so much more advanced then ours!" Kaia cried out. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"What will be worse? Sending a few troops to their deaths," Taiyo said coldly without emotion, "Or Darn'tack arriving and us without any way of defending ourselves?"

"Elizabeth Weir will not trade for weaponry, she made herself clear. It is easily foreseen that she is not stupid, she will not negotiate anything if we seem untrustworthy, which by the looks of it she had already decided. Aris is leading her team around the village right now. Inspecting it most likely." Kaia said quietly.

Elizabeth felt the anger bubble inside of her, as Lien replied.

"Then we will force her to sign an agreement. Do we still have the battlements left by the Wraith?"

Kaia and Taiyo remained silent, but Elizabeth assumed Lien must have received an answer, because what he said next chilled her to the bone.

"Excellent. Then we shall have a tool in negotiations. Should she try to refuse, we will threaten to invade Atlantis, and murder her brethren."

Kaia interrupted, whispering something Elizabeth could not hear. Footsteps behind her made her spin around, there she found Taiyo, Lien and Kaia, each looking at her in contempt.

"You will pay sorely for this insolence," Lien said quickly, as Taiyo raised what appeared to be a long metal pipe, and Elizabeth felt her world go black.

* * *

John shook his head quickly, re-entering the palace after several hours of fruitless searching. He had sent Teyla and Ronan into the forest surrounding the small village to do some exploring, but otherwise all they had found in the village was non-ending streams of Chief Overseer Lien fans. McKay had been sent to report to Atlantis, just to let them know the team was fine and wouldn't be back for several hours. Intent on reporting to their leader, he walked into the room they had left her to negotiate in, only to find it empty. Frowning, John walked into the long hall and began systematically checking every room, until he came apon one where stood Kaia, Lien's daughter, beside her, Lien himself. 

"Hi," He said quickly, walking in, "Have you seen Doctor Weir?" Lien nodded.

"After many hours of negotiating Major Sheppard, Doctor Weir was feeling tired. I had a guide lead her to some sleeping quarters where she now resides, sleeping."

John nodded, eyes revealing his doubt.

"Do you wish for a guide to take you to her?" the Overseer asked, nodding in understanding. John nodded gratefully. "Yeah, that would be good, thanks." Lien clicked his fingers, watching Aris walk in through the door.

"Take Major Sheppard to Elizabeth Weir's sleeping quarters, then lead him to his own." Aris nodded, and minutes later John found himself following the man through the town, and into one of the many huts. He opened the door only slightly, sticking his head in the darkened room to see Elizabeth asleep under her covers of the small bunk. He frowned, sensing something not quite right (why would she go to sleep without telling him how the negotiations went over the radio first?), but seeing her chest rise and fall with her breathing, he figured to ask her in the morning and followed Aris to his own hut, stopping only to tell Ronan and Teyla he was sleeping and they should too, before falling onto of the covers and falling asleep in mere minutes.

* * *

"Does Doctor Weir always come off-world to talk food?" Ronan asked, as he and Teyla picked their way through the dense forest. Teyla herself, hands tightly holding onto her gun, her eyes fixed on the rocky path in front of her, still managed to answer. 

"Doctor Weir only comes off world if she deems it necessary." Ronan grinned.

"You mean if Major Sheppard deems it necessary. Are they together?" Teyla stiffened slightly, something Ronan didn't miss.

"What would give you that impression?" She asked, slightly cold. Ronan smirked.

"Oh, I dunno. The smiles they share, the way she came to his rescue when we we're stuck on the island. Plus I've heard the rumors in Atlantis."

"Rumors?" Teyla asked, faking non-interest.

"Yeah, I found you people like talking behind each other's back A LOT. Rumor has it they're together. But then, I've also heard the rumor you and him are together, so I guess I can't believe everything I hear."

Teyla nodded.

"Yes, sometimes it is best not to believe everything you hear. As for Elizabeth and John, I do not believe they are together. In a state of denial more likely…"

Ronan nodded.

"So what's your interest in their lives? Do you like Sheppard?" Teyla, looking affronted, looked up sharply.

"Major Sheppard took in our people against orders. He believed us when we said we we're not sabotaging Atlantis. He has been nothing but a friend to our people, and to me."

Ronan nodded.

"But that's not what I asked. Do you like him?"

Teyla looked at Ronan.

"Yes. As a friend, I do. We had an opportunity to get together, a while ago. But we both realised the other was not what we we're looking for. John Sheppard wants stability in his life. He wants, as he said 'a rock', I however, do not."

Ronan smiled, more of leering smile, but still an amused expression on his face.

"Really. What kinda guy you looking for then?" Teyla, on her part, looked slightly embarrassed, but was saved answering when in front of them, loomed a large temple of ruins.

"What do these say?" Ronan asked minutes later, looking at one of the only remaining standing columns. Around him lay the remains of what was once most obviously a grand temple, most likely for royalty. Through out time it appeared to have been looted and broken down, with only a few columns remaining and one section of wall, each with inscriptions.

Teyla ran her fingers across the engraved writings, before sighing.

"The writing is that of a race we, the Athosians once knew as good friends. The Malai were great friends. But their world, like so many others was destroyed by the wraith. The survivors moved to another world, one we never knew. They have been lost to us for centuries." Ronan nodded.

"Okay, can you read it?"

Teyla frowned at it, before nodding.

"Yes, it appears to be somewhat of a story."

"Well," Ronan cut quickly in, "I would really like to know the ending."

Teyla read the small pictographs for several minutes before she began to speak, as Ronan tapped his blaster against his leg impatiently.

"It speaks of the Malai people being attacked on their original planet. So many people we're taken by the Wraith. They had begun to rebuild their community when astonishingly, their missing we're returned."

"Returned?" Ronan asked sharply, "Why would the Wraith do that?"

"It seems," Teyla continued, "The ones who we're returned we're not accepted back into the community so readily. It speaks nothing of what happened to those who had not been taken, but speaks of the returned townsfolk leaving the Malai home planet to come here, Tanai. Here they made their own community with the few of the ones who weren't taken and wished to live in harmony with them. But the Wraith, who had been watching, decided to seek their wrath against those who had escaped their clutches. The Tanai people we're not culled, but instead the Wraith introduced monsters into the forest, who only came out at night. They would kill anyone found and often took sacrifices left outside to satisfy their hunger. They would knock down doors and rip apart those inside. It is their curse." Ronan looked at her sharply, as she looked up at him.

"And they want weapons to fight the monsters." He said quietly. Teyla groaned.

"It is night and we are in the forest. Why are we not attacked?" Ronan thought for a minute.

"Because they found a sacrifice….to satisfy their hunger…!" Teyla quickly pulled out her radio.

"Major Sheppard? Major Sheppard! Come in! Major Sheppard!"

There was long minute of silence, before a groggy voice filtered back to them through the speaker.

"Sheppard here. What's wrong?"

Teyla looked at Ronan briefly, before beginning to explain.

* * *

John Sheppard himself was sound asleep when a faint buzzing began to annoy him. He swiped out an arm, but it was heavy and sluggish, so he opened his eyes a crack, gathering his bearings. He blinked several times, before opening them fully and pulling his radio toward him. 

"Sheppard here." He said croakily, "What's wrong?" Teyla's voice filtered through, slightly statically, but the minute she had finished explaining about the temple, John was wide awake and jumping out of bed. He was outside in mere minutes, following his way through to Elizabeth's hut, running past Aris, who stood alone in the street, not stopping when the man managed to say 'What the? Major Sheppard! What's going on?'. He ran to her hut, where he found the door open a crack. Breathing heavily and terrified to his very core, John pulled up his P90 and aimed it through the door, not seeing anything, even with the flashlight switched on. Carefully, he pushed open the door with the tip of his foot, flashing his light quickly around. The sight made him turn on his heel, feeling so sick he threw-up on the nearest pair of shoes, which just happened to belong to Overseer Lien, who stood in his pajama's, looking very confused. John took several shaky steps, collapsing onto the ground, when Teyla and Ronan ran around the corner, followed by McKay who had most obviously just returned, while Teyla helped John to his feet, Ronan and McKay both looked in the hut, both recoiling from the sight. Out of all the things John had ever seen, this had to be the worst for him. The walls had been dripping with blood, it was pooled over the floor and along the bed. Too much, too much blood for a single person. It was Elizabeth. His Elizabeth had been taken. By monsters. Ronan confronted Lien, but John couldn't hear what was being said. He couldn't feel Teyla's hand rubbing his back in slow circles, or McKay's quiet retching. No, all he could hear was the thumping of his own heart in his very ears.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Mind, Out of sight

Part Two

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! This is one fic I had pre-written. Then I had the unfortunate accident of misplacing all the pages…But, here I am! I have the plan outlined in my head, so we'll see how we go.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Out of all the things John had ever seen, this had to be the worst for him. The walls had been dripping with blood, it was pooled over the floor and along the bed. Too much, too much blood for a single person. It was Elizabeth. His Elizabeth had been taken. By monsters._

* * *

As the nausea slowly subsided, John wiped his mouth and stood up, his eyes flashing slightly as he took a menacing step toward Lien, the only thing on his mind to rip the man apart limb by limb. Teyla grabbed his arm in a vain attempt to calm his burning fury, but he shook it off, approaching the shivering man with an air of evil intent.

"What happened?" He said, voice sounding very much unlike his own. Cold, hollow and without emotion. Lien stood up in a weedy attempt to look affronted at the accusation. But his eyes followed the lines of John's arm, one in which the fingers we're ever so inching toward his leg strap and pistol, before looking back into his eyes, fear clearly reflected.

"If you kill me, you'll be executed by my people" The Chief Overseer said to no effect as John took another step closer.

"What. Happened." John repeated, as Ronan, McKay and Teyla stood at his shoulder, weapons raised. Lien cowered.

"I apologize! You do not understand! You are the first to come through the portal in many seasons! When you came, we thought perhaps you are the ones who could save us from the plague that follows us. We didn't mean for any of this to happen – I swear, had I known that Elizabeth Weir would be in danger, I would have insisted you return to your own planet. I swear it."

John stared, his resolution unbroken.

"What. The. Hell. Happened." Was all he said, his voice frighteningly cold, matching the attitudes of the Atlantians around him, even McKay glaring at the leader, his eyes as sharp as stone.

Lien shuffled slightly, as Aris narrowed his eyes.

"You dare question the Chief Overseer with such rude candor? He would no sooner kill your negotiator then his own family. If you we're townsfolk, you would be imprisoned for such insolence."

The Overseer shook his head slightly.

"It is not of your concern Aris. Gather our best warriors – We shall begin our search for Doctor Weir at first light."

Aris nodded, still glaring, before backing into the crowd and out of sight.

"Forgive Aris. He is not usually so forthcoming, but the insinuation that we would harm our guests upsets him greatly."

"Then what happened to her?" Ronan said without a hint of warmth.

Lien bowed his head and shoulders slightly.

"Many years ago, before our people were forced to colonize this planet we now call home, out ancestors were taken by the Wraith. Miraculously, they we're returned, but with their return, the fear amidst our old community grew and we were forced to leave. After beginning new lives here, on Tanai, the Wraith, angry at their escape, introduced a new species into this planet. An night crawler, we all fear. It is an excellent hunter, it sees in the dark and as such, we are forced to provide sacrifices for the beasts on each full moon. It hurts us to sacrifice our own brethren, which is why we used only the terminally ill – but soon after the beasts refused to take the ill, instead ravaging the homes, taking adults and children alike in greater number. We realised the beast could not be tempted for anything other then a perfectly healthy being, so as a result, we began a war against the Malai, the people who had forced us to leave or be killed.

One by one we offered the enemy as a sacrifice, it was the worst decision we have ever made, but I admit, if we are to be truthful to each other, we made it. Soon everyone in the Malai villages had been taken and sacrificed, and we arrived back at our original predicament. Since that moment, we have been striving on stopping the creatures rather then to offer sacrifice. The next night of Darn'tack is in three moons, we had hoped to have gained new technology from you by that time, with the hope we could push back the enemy and reclaim our freedom."

"So," Ronan commented, sarcastic, "You expect us to believe Doctor Weir is missing just before your people must be sacrificed is just a coincidence? You would have us believe she isn't just being held somewhere around here, ready to be offered as the next meal to save your own skins?"

Lien opened his mouth in shock.

"Search our humble village! Should we have decided to use Doctor Weir as a sacrifice, should you not think we would have captured you all, four extra humans resulting in saving our people's lives for four more moons? There are three full moon's a month! Why would we take only the good Doctor and leave the rest unharmed if it still resulted in our ultimate demise?"

"Why do you not relocate through the Stargate?" Teyla asked, her P90 still held firmly and untrustingly in her hands as the first bead of light could be seen on the horizon.

"Do you not think we have tried?" Lien almost yelled, "On several attempts we have tried sending our people to yet another world, but no matter where we go, or where we hide, the monsters of night follow! They appear, not through the Wraith Ring, but appearing in the nearest forests! We have tried living by the sea, cutting down all of the forests, desert and we have even tried to follow the fading sun in hope of living in eternal sunshine! It did not work, and now we are here."

John, his eyes having traveled past the excuse making leader to the rising sun, turned heel without another word and trod in direction of the forest.

"McKay." He said, voice level and cold, "Your with me. Teyla, Ronan, go North-West. Check in every half hour."

John strode without a moments hesitation into the dense undergrowth, as the others stopped in shock, exchanging glances before following orders, and splitting up.

* * *

They had been pacing for hours, when John finally sighed to a stop. McKay, holding inside hours worth of complaints and groaning, only managed a squeak, falling to his knees and digging for all his worth for a power bar, finding one and munching, his eyes fixed on his CO, the man currently resembling a caged tiger, pacing back and forward, water bottle clenched in his hand, his eyes narrowed and scanning the darkness between the trees.

"You should eat." McKay said quickly, wincing when Sheppard didn't even react.

"Not all of us think with our stomach's Rodney."

The cold remark came as a shock to Rodney, who felt the sharp pang of hurt.

"Well, your going to die if you don't eat something. Not all of us are the perfect little soldiers you make out to be."

John stopped pacing, his head slowly coming around to glare at McKay. McKay winced. His eye's we're dead, almost as if a part of him had died.

"Well, Rodney, maybe it would be better if you went back to the gate and reported to Atlantis. We wouldn't want you slowing down the search."

McKay ground his teeth, fury replacing the hurt, burning through his veins.

"Your not the only one who cares about Elizabeth you know!"

John glared at his for a second, before turning and walking into the forest, not even seeming remorseful. McKay cursed, shoving the half-eaten bar into his pocket and clambering to his feet, stopping for a second to wonder if he should indeed return to the gate, before making it his mind and stumbling in the direction John had just disappeared into.

* * *

It was at least an hour later before McKay even had his first glimpse of Sheppard, the man was walking like a man on a mission, Rodney wondered if he was even taking in his surroundings, or just running on blind anger as he struggled to catch up. He tripped over a root and fell painfully to his knee, before sighing and taking a deep breath, pulling himself to his feet once more, only to realize the path up ahead was empty, meaning Sheppard had veered off. Cursing, he walked another meter ahead before turning left, by pure guess, and wondering in the general direction, wondering if he asked John on the radio for directions, if Sheppard would answer.

Having never seen Sheppard this angry, McKay took a moment as he walked to wonder if he cared about Elizabeth a lot more then he let on. She was closer to him then anyone else on Atlantis. Maybe they we're lovers? So engrossed in the puzzle that was John Sheppard, McKay didn't notice the tree in his path until he had ran into it, falling backwards with a strangled cry. Sitting on the ground and rubbing his forehead, he looked up, intent on glaring at the tree (he could have a concussion!) before the sight before his eyes made him scream, concussion forgotten.

A skeleton. Picked clean, hanging from the tree by ropes and vines. He didn't even realize he was still screaming, until bush crackling under feet met his ears and he was stunned into shocked silence, as Sheppard pulled himself through the trees, running to McKay, before seeing the skeleton and falling back beside the fallen scientist, sitting on the ground beside him breath coming in loud fearful gasps.

Terrified, Rodney stared at the skeleton, until something caught his eye. Elizabeth had once told him, while pointing out to him when he thought he had broken a leg, she had indeed broken hers once at the knee, and if he had broken his own, he would be in a lot more pain then Rodney was complaining to. Interested, Rodney had asked about it, and Elizabeth had explained that on a negotiating mission Iraq, she had been captured by a group of extremists. She had a clean break and it was the reason it still hurt her later. Part of her kneecap had to be wired together. This person, this skeleton, had both kneecaps, in tact. It wasn't Elizabeth.

"J-John." He stuttered, grabbing the other man's arm, "It's not Elizabeth, It's not Elizabeth…!"

John looked at her, his eyes wide and reflecting terror.

"Are you sure?" He croaked. McKay nodded with haste, in desperate need to get his point across.

"Positive." He breathed. John sighed in relief, letting out a shaking laugh and putting his forehead in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." John said, a hand gripping McKay's upper arm. Rodney smiled and stood up, pulling John with him.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. Let's just focus on finding Elizabeth yeah?" Sheppard looked at him with far away eyes.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah."

Rodney nodded, taking one last look at the skeleton, a reminder of their desperate need to find Elizabeth, before Teyla and Ronan broke through the foliage, undoubtedly attracted by McKay's scream. Teyla gasped at sight of the skeleton, before McKay managed to tell her it wasn't indeed, as first assumed, Elizabeth.

John looked back at the group, his eyes focused, but the first hint of worry clearly visible on the surface.

"We stick together from now on." He said slowly. "Let's bring Elizabeth home."

To be continued.


End file.
